Markings
by MissLadyDemon
Summary: In a world with demons finding ones perfect mate is a challenged but once found you can live well. Ludwig has found one but when another demon sets his eyes on Arthur and what's more what's his half brother Gilbert doing in the middle of it? GerEng RusPru
1. Mating Season

**I don't own Hetalia and this is a GerEng lemon fic. Lemon in almost every chapter.**

* * *

Ludwig was looking for his brother and having little luck until he saw something laying in a filed below him.

* * *

Ah, how Gilbert loved the sun… the warm feeling on his back comforting him so. Purring as he rolled over in the grass a few time Gilbert laid on his side taking in more of the sun. the tattoos on his back weren't what they looked like the marks of one small wing on each side was the proof that he was a demon.

When demons need their wings they could spread them out and fly but when they weren't of use they would form into the wing markings on their backs. They had tails much like that of a cat depending on how strong your demon blood was.

Plus they loved the sun. well, Gilbert did. Rolling onto his stomach he started to drift off when he heard grass crunching. Sitting up Gilbert watched and waited. Soon he saw two large human men step out of the forest. Snorting he laid back on grass ignoring them as he enjoyed the sun again.

Suddenly a shadow loomed over him. Opening his crimson eyes he peeked up at them. Did they want to fight? Great and he had been having so much fun just resting here and enjoying the warmth. Scooting away form them he closed his eyes again.

Jolting up Gilbert let out a yelp of shock when one of the human's hands cupped him between the legs. Hissing he bearded his fangs angrily and slapped the hand away.

"You shy?"

"Don't touch me." Gilbert growled showing his teeth more. "Leave and your lives will be spared humans!"

"What are you going to do… make us?"

Suddenly the humans where grabbed by the back of their necks and dragged into the forest screaming. Gilbert stopped growling and watched. Laying back down he sighed happily as the sun warmed him once again.

A few minutes later the screaming stopped and an other demon came out from the forest. This one was taller, more muscularly built where are Gilbert was strong but he had a lean build. This demon was younger but it didn't look that way. The blonde and light blue eyed demon had a scowl on his face and his narrowed eyes pointed at the albino demon.

"What have I told you about wondering so far off?"

"Aw, Ludwig I just want to sleep out in the sun one last time before the mating season. So, you got your eye on any of the demons Mister I'm an Alpha male?"

Ludwig sighed. "No. I will go looking for one tomorrow when it starts. Speaking of which why aren't you getting ready? Many have their eye on you Bruder and they will want you."

"Yeah, yeah." Gilbert yawned sleepily. "I hope I get a good mate."

Ludwig growled. "If they hurt you in anyway you tell me."

"Ja, I will. I didn't fine anyone the last few years so I don't think I will this year. They just don't turn me on…"

"Gilbert, you need to find someone soon. Let's go."

"Just a few more minutes."

"Now." Ludwig growled.

"Fine! Damn Alphas…"

* * *

The next day was the mating season were you either found your lifetime mate or just went with out one for another year. Of course you did have the whole season to find one and sleep with potentials. Gilbert stood next to his brother as the demons filled the huge field.

They would gather until the sun came up and that's when the mating started. They would fly off into the forests and go looking for someone. Even the half breeds were here. Not many chose a half breed but sometimes they did and it was in their law to have every demon there even if it was a lowly half breed.

Of course after the mating the half breeds would leave their domain. Not that they weren't welcomed but they had made a little village just outside the demon's border. The Humans were the ones they worried about. After all humans liked half human things to be, well, all human.

Gilbert stretched his wings out as the sun came out. Wrapping his tail around his waist he flew off to get deep within the forest. He knew his brother would stay behind and comb the whole place through before finding a potential.

Gilbert was pleased to have found a sunny patch and laid down and went to sleep. They would come to him anyways. After all he was a rare albino demon. Purring he fell a sleep.

* * *

Ludwig flew a little ways in and started his task of searching for a mate. He had found one demon he thought might be the one but it just wasn't what he was looking for. Going in further he had found a really nice looking mate high on the list.

They spent the night together but Ludwig had to admit the other demon wasn't to his exact liking so they parted in the morning. On the fifth day Ludwig was getting tired of finding all the high class ones but none of them suited him.

As he walked on he came to a clearing when he stopped. What was that? That wonderful scent? Breathing it in more he looked around and saw a small path. Taking it he continued with his tracking instance on high and came to another little clearing with two demons in it.

One was a full and the other was a half breed trembling in the middle of the clearing. The other demon circled him as if wondering it his time would be worth it. The half demon trembled and looked away from the other.

What caught Ludwig's attention was the other's eyes. Emerald green. He had never seen eyes like that before. The face was also sweet as can be and the eyebrows were a little big but it suited the other perfectly in everyway. Yes, Ludwig would take this chance and check out this little half demon.

Stepping into the clearing Ludwig growled loudly telling the other demon to leave. The half breed jumped and started to scramble away but Ludwig let out another growl and he stopped and let himself fall on the ground.

The full demons let out an angry growl. "I found the little half breed first."

"I don't care. Leave him or fight."

"A fight it is then!"

The two started to battle but Ludwig easily won the battle. He was strong and got what he wanted. Once the other was gone he turned to the smaller one who was sitting with his knees drown up and his face hidden in his hands, tail wrapped tightly around the waist.

Going up behind him Ludwig sat and brought the other into his arms and wrapped his wings around them. The little demon was trembling in his arms. Leaning down to the other's neck he nudged him gently and the other tensed.

Smiling Ludwig brought his tail around and let it wrap around the small one's waist firmly so as not to scare him more then he was. Next he started to run his hands over the arms in a comforting way. So the trembling stopped and the other leaned against him still as tense as ever.

After a while the other demon relaxed enough for Ludwig to leaned down and breath in the lovely scent. Ludwig had never smelt such a calming light scent before. Running his hands over the smaller demon's stomach he almost growled out in pleasure at the small curve there.

A bearer demon! This ensured offspring. Ludwig picked up the little demon and started looking for a more private place. One where he can learn more about this demon.

Arthur was worried. What if this demon killed him? After all it was in their nature to kill or seriously wound a half breed. Shivering a little when he was taken further into the forest and they ended up sitting down on the grass.

"What is your name?" Ludwig asked as he nibbled the neck.

Surprised Arthur looked at him. No one had ever asked his name before. "Ar-Arthur…"

It was a nice name, Ludwig thought and pulled him closer. "Are you afraid?"

"…Y-yes…"

"Why are you afraid?"

Sniffling was heard and Ludwig figured this was a mistreat demon because of his human blood. Still he had a wonderful scent. It was by far the best thing he had ever smelt. Not only that the other was the perfect size for him. Nuzzled the top f his hair Ludwig ran his hands up the sides once again.

For some reason Arthur felt his body relaxing and he sighed. Once he was relaxed enough his nose picked up a scent. He hadn't noticed this Alpha males scent before but now it was overwhelming. It was wonderful. Taking slow deep breaths he blushed.

Sitting up a little more he turned to get a better look at this Alpha male. Suddenly the demon pressed their head together and took a deep breath taking in Arthur scent. Without meaning to Arthur let out a soft moan as he breath in the others scent and simply went weak in the arms.

"Oh…"

"Arthur, your beautiful." Ludwig growled out.

Breath catching Arthur breath more of the other demons scent in and purred without meaning too. Suddenly he was lowed to the floor and the other demon climb on him rubbing their bodies together. In all his mating life Arthur had never felt anything to pleasingly wonderful. For the first time he willingly spread his legs for a demon.

"Wonderful." Ludwig smiled licking the neck.

"Ah… what is… Mmm… your name?"

"Ludwig. Kiss me."

The demand was firm but not threatening in the ways it usually was. Leaning up he kissed the other's lips and moaned when Ludwig pushed into his mouth and took over tasting him and growling hungrily making Arthur shiver and grow excited.

When Ludwig pulled back he looked down at the panting demon below. Him. As an Alpha he would normally never consider a half breed but this one was just beautiful in everyway. Leaning down he was pleased at how easily the smaller blond surrendered to him.

It was what most Alpha males looked for in a mate. A submissive one. Smiling he started to pull the clothing off and was pleased that Arthur complied and even pulled his wings in to help him get rid of his clothes.

Covering them both with his large wings Ludwig attacked the soft skin by the collar bone. The taste was delicious and drove him crazy. Feeling himself harder he pressed against the smaller body causing Arthur to moan loudly

Drowning in the heat Arthur wasn't sure what was happening to his body until he felt a finger push into him. Purring loudly he spread his legs further apart and was glad that his demon genes let him get natural lubricant there when in the matting mood.

It hurt a little when more fingers entered him but Arthur was pleased that this demon Ludwig took the time to prepare him. It felt good then he cried out as something inside him drove him insane. Shaking as it was pressed a few more times he had trouble holding on to Ludwig.

When the fingers left him Arthur whimpered and rolled his hips up wantonly trying to feel them again when something pressed against his entrance making his moan loud. It pressed more in and Arthur panted steady feeling the large length pushing all the way in to the hilt.

Groaning Ludwig licked his lips on how wonderfully tight and hot Arthur was. The flushed body under his looked perfect. Clasping their hand together he started to move in the tight heat slowly. The moans and cried made him was to go harder but lovely face painted in pleasure was something he wanted to see.

Picking up the peace he was pleased as Arthur wrapped his legs around his waist and clung to him desperately. The witling demon under him pushed up to met him causing more pleasure to his being. Suddenly Ludwig pulled Arthur up and sat with his back pressed against a tree and Arthur took the hit and started to ride him sensually heightening the pleasure. Holding the little demon close Ludwig licked a harden nipple before taking it into his mouth.

"Uhhhaaa! Oohhh…"

Using his tail he wrapped it around Arthur as he held him close and started to pump him and the small tail clung to upper leg since it was smaller. Noticing that Arthur was getting closer to his orgasm Ludwig took over and started thrusting hard and deep earning delicious sounds. Speeding up he slammed the other down as hard as he could forcing him to come between their stomach and released into the other filling him as Ludwig felt the rolls of pleasure override him. Arthur slumped on his shoulder breathing hard trying to calm his heart rate.

When they started to pull away Ludwig looked at Arthur who was blushing and looking at him waiting for something. Smiling Ludwig opened his mouth showing two fangs that grew slightly more then normal. Arthur looked shocked but picked up his head and tiled it and let out a cry of pain as teeth bite down on the side his neck between the shoulder blade the neck.

The bonding of mates took at lest an hour to ensure a scaring mark on the submissive mate so no one else would touch them or they would be killed. It was painful so Ludwig rubbed his new mates back and held tight until it was time to let go. Pulling back he licked the little bleeding wound and was pleased as Arthur purred against him as sleep took him over.

After all… for a half breed to find a Alpha male was rare.

* * *

**Not much I know. Hope it was alright.**


	2. Humans Attack and A New Mate

"Get off of me!" Gilbert hissed. "I said I don't want to mate with you!"

The other demon laughed and continued to try and pin him down. Hissing more Gilbert swatted at him and scratched his face. The other demon tried holding him down but Gilbert wasn't going to give up without a fight.

Hissing again he tried to get out form under this demon. This second rate demon had no right going after him! He was a first class demon! Royal blood and everything! And here comes this jerk out of no where interrupting his meal that he just caught and tried to mate with him? Hell no!

"Get off! Get off of me or else I'll kill you!"

Before anything else could happen the other demon was ripped off of him and Gilbert rolled over shaking himself off and spreading his wings from their marking and took off to a near by tree. Landing on a branch Gilbert looked back expecting to see his brother there.

Instead he saw someone else. A tall demon, maybe taller then Ludwig with silverfish hair. He was strong too. Sniffing the air a little he identified this scent. It was the demon General Ivan! But didn't he had a mate? Wasn't it a few years ago he found one? Then why would he be here?

Sitting down Gilbert watched at how easily he managed to beat the other demon. Long ago their families had thought that they would make a good couple and the connection to the both families would be greatly bifacial but Ivan had found his own mate before they ever meet.

The only reason Gilbert knew him by sent was because he stayed in Ivan's room upon a stay. Yes, that was before his father died and Ivan took over. Hopping off the tree Gilbert landed on the grass and pulled his wings back in and the markings glowed for a second before settling.

"Thank you, General Ivan." Gilbert bowed a little. "It looks like I owe you."

"There is no need for thanks." Ivan growled.

Gilbert looked at him and wag his tail a little with the question he wanted to ask. Taking two steps forward he rounded his tail around his waist for comfort. What would one do with out a tail?

"Why did you help me? And where is your mate?"

Ivan looked at him. "I'm looking for a new mate."

"You mean a mistress?"

Ivan was an Alpha male. Many of them had mistresses on the side. It was part of their culture. Of course a mistress was only for a short period of time. Fun for maybe a few months and then they we're let go or the submissive mate killed them.

Lately with so many demons most of them didn't bother with another on the side. Instead only the royals and high class demons had them now. It was dying but slowly. But Ivan said Mate and not mistress. What did that mean?

"No. A mate."

Now he raised an eye brow. Gilbert let his eyes stray to the animal he had caught a rabbit lay dead. "What about your mate? Wouldn't he be upset?"

"No." Ivan said and picked up the rabbit and handed it to Gilbert. "I killed him."

Head snapping up form looking at the rabbit Gilbert's eyes widen. "Killed him?"

"Da." Ivan smiled. "I do not take well to coming home to find my mate willingly spreading his legs to another."

"Oh, sorry." Gilbert tiled his head. "Do want some rabbit meat? I made a clean break on it's neck. See?"

Looking at the albino Ivan walked behind him to get a better look at the bite mark that broke the neck killing the animal. It was a clean break. No blood either. Impressive. Taking in the scent he pulled back.

"Your Gilbert. I know about you."

"You do?"

"You spent three nights in my room."

"It wasn't my idea!"

* * *

Gilbert followed Ivan around as they walked up river. Not that Gilbert was afraid or anything. It was just that Ludwig hadn't come to check up on him that left him to fend for himself. Of course he was strong but he had always had Ludwig there to protect him if someone stronger came a long.

For a moment he wondered if Ludwig had found someone that he liked so much that he would forget him? Talk about rude! Tail wagging a little miffed Gilbert folded his arms. What was he gonna do if someone actually got him? Well that almost happened until Ivan came along… but still!

Ivan had let the other demon follow him around. He didn't mind Gilbert's company. After he had saved him so that meant he would have to look after him for a little while. As they climbed up the mountain they heard something snap.

Both looked towards the noise. A deer came into view. Gilbert thought about catching it but he already eat that rabbit. However Ivan didn't eat any of it. This would be a good enough thank you gift. Eyes turning into slits Gilbert shot off toward the deer and bite it once before flying up to a tree and watched.

The deer didn't even have time to wonder what had happened as it stumbled around trying to figure out where to go. Hissing Gilbert took off after it again this time bite harder. But the deer still stayed up. Hissing angrily it his anger was cut short as Ivan finished off the deer.

"What happened?" Gilbert asked jumped down next to him. "Why didn't it die right away?"

Ivan sniffed the deer a little before growling and shoving it away. "The humans used hormones to make it grow, drugs to keep it from moving and some other things to make it stronger. Don't eat the meat it'll make you sick."

Mouth slightly open Gilbert looked at the fallen deer. "I thought humans can't come pass our borders?"

"Their getting closer. Come let's find out where this deer came from."

"Right."

As they started to take off the wind made a sudden change. Gilbert looked up to the sky. Aircrafts started to fly over the forest that was used for meeting mates. This was not good. It got worse as they saw more then twenty and then the growls from other demons warning to run. Gilbert didn't have time to even get his wings out of their markings when he was snatched up by Ivan and they shot up so fast that Gilbert had to wrap his arms around the others neck as they soared up higher then the air crafts.

Once safely above them Ivan let Gilbert fly on his own. "Go somewhere and hide! I and the other Generals and military will handle this."

"But I-"

"Now!"

* * *

The sight was something to behold. Gilbert stay on top of a near by mountain as the Alpha makes and the military demons fought. Other demons flew to this place to watch as well. During the fight Gilbert spotted his brother flying high above before diving and taking out one of the ships all by himself.

Feeling proud Gilbert folded his arms. Then he saw Ivan take one out as well. That's amazing. As they watched until the last ship fell to the ground and the demons came to the mountain aide Gilbert eagerly hugged his brother and congratulated him on the fight.

"Are you alright? I haven't seen you since the start of the season."

"Well, no duh! You didn't come looking for me! It's been three weeks!"

Ludwig chuckled and patted his head. "Sorry, Bruder but I was busy with my mate."

"You found one?" Gilbert smiled. "Where is he?"

Smiling Ludwig looked over to the tree where a few half breeds stood watching the air crafts burn. A few looked afraid other looked interested.

"Over there. The one with the white wings."

Looking over Gilbert saw a small half breed demon looking at the scene. "A half breed?"

"Is there a problem?" Ludwig growled protectively .

"No… it's just… only Albinos have white wings. It's just a little strange that's all! But good thing you found a mate!" Gilbert smiled.

"And you? Have you've found anyone or are you still looking?"

"Uh.. Well not yet…"

Ludwig growled at him. "You need to find one soon. What is that? Ivan's scent?"

"We went hunting together."

Ludwig looked around for the other demon. "You know he had a mate and for your bloodline becoming a mistress is not an option. You need to find a mate with a high ranking."

"You picked a half bred!"

"I have a choice. You don't. You're a submissive demon and a high class one."

"Okay, so you can have anyone… even a human?"

"If I wished it so, then yes."

Pouting Gilbert folder his arms. "Why couldn't I be an alpha?"

"Because you weren't born one. Come, I will introduce you to my mate."

Landing on the stone near the top of the mountain Ivan scanned the place for Gilbert and spotted him talking to two demons. Once he knew from war meeting and gathering. That was Gilbert's younger brother although it looked at if Gilbert was the youngest since he was small compared to Lord Ludwig.

Walking towards them he caught a bit of Ludwig scolding Gilbert of not finding a mate and how he always took off instead of looking for one. Smiling he stopped about a few yards away.

"I would be interested in taking Gilbert as my mate."

They looked at him. Gilbert almost answered right away but Ludwig stepped forward. Damn, the protective brother intervenes again! Chewing in his lip he hoped this would turn out for the better. Ludwig and Ivan looked at each others but then Ludwig looked at them and a feel came over.

Turning both Gilbert and Arthur left them alone to talk. As they walked Gilbert got a better look at this half breed that was his brother's mate. He had nothing against Arthur but his scent was slightly familiar. Taking another sniff and spreading his brother's scent from this one he tried to place it when it clicked.

"Your Francis's friend."

Arthur looked at him. "You know Francis?"

"Ja! Have you've seen him?" "Have you've seen him?"

They both looked surprises.

"You haven't see him around?" Gilbert frowned.

"No… he stopped coming to see me a few years ago…" Arthur felt his eyes sting but he held them in too stubborn to cry. "Where is he?"

"Nobody knows…" Gilbert's lip trembled but hit bit it and looked up and walked further away trying not to think about his lost friend who disappeared a few years ago.

Before the half demon could say anything Ludwig jumped in front of them. "Ludwig?"

"I will come check on you in a months time. Behave yourself with your new mate."

* * *

Gilbert panted hard as Ivan entered him. The throbbing inside him made him want to release but it wasn't enough. Once it was all the way in he panted more softly as Ivan kissed him again. Moan in a mix of pleasure and pain Gilbert held onto the other demons shoulder as he adjusted to him.

Gilbert had very few mating partners before because he had royal blood and could also carry and offspring so it was a risk when he slept with anyone and they had to pull out and if they tried to get him pregnant without planning on becoming his mate then he beat them up or he cry out for Ludwig and his brother would come and seriously harm or kill them.

Slowly the pain melted and Ivan started to move trying to find that spot inside him. Crying out happily Gilbert arched into him as shocks ran up his body. Purring as they kissed and feeling nothing but Ivan Gilbert had barely time to catch his breath as his vision went white and he mewled under his strong mate.

"Ah! Ahhhaaaa!"

Something sharp stung his neck but it was quickly overridden but the pleasure that raced into his body and the strong arms that held him close sooth his body with firm hands to chase away the pain. Gilbert cried out when he was suddenly pulled up and taken but this position was better.

"I-Ivan!"

Growling Ivan bite down a little harder feeling the tight heat squeeze him as his mate came and he thrust once more filling the smaller demon. With some luck he would conceive today. Ivan let go after his marks insured the scaring for claming the albino.

Smiling he held his new mate close as Gilbert purred their tails wrapped together. Ivan liked this much better. He was originally going to take Gilbert as a mate but he had found the other demon, his mate before, interesting. That was his mistake.

Now he was going to keep Gilbert and anyone foolish enough to even try would be killed on the spot.

* * *

"Ludwig…?"

"Yes, Arthur?"

"Um, can I ask you a favor?" Arthur asked nervously.

"Ja, what is it?"

"It's about my human family… c-can not come to the binding ceremony?"

Looking at his mate Ludwig was a little surprised. "Why wouldn't you want them here?"

The fact that his mate look afraid and trembled, hands fiddling with his shirt and biting his lip made Ludwig's eyes became hard and he growled angrily. Well, if they hurt him then they would have to pay.

* * *

**To PunkIggy: thank you!**

**To Hey Its Melmel: I can read your mind! JK I just liked the idea and wrote it out :D**

**To Lispet is Lazt: There's two sides. The next chapter with be with both their lived but I can to have the mating thing ;D**

**To Blackrain707: ;o; omg I have a follower I feel so happy! :D**

**To Me1andh0lich0lic: I do love an adorable Arthur… with cute little fangs~**

**To ayanami-verloren: Lemon - happiness**

**To Lost in a Dream: Yes, there will me Mpreg in the future!**


	3. The Signing

Arthur woke up slowly. Laying there he blinked before stretching out on the soft silk bed. It was early morning and he was going to go hunting with Ludwig today. Yawning he stretched his wings out and flutter them a little. This small room was tempery. His mate said he was having another one for him but it wasn't done yet.

It had been three weeks since he had become this powerful demon's mate and a few times his life had been threatened but Ludwig had killed all those whom tried. Still is had nice never had Arthur never thought he would live in such a grand place in a full fledge demon tribe.

He had been washed and dressed in fine clothes and his mate had even been kind enough to ask him the one thing he wanted and Arthur had picked a garden. Of course he had thought it would be a little one but Ludwig had given him a three ache garden and called that small.

The door opened and a servant came in bringing him food and tea. "What tea is it today?

"It's strawberry, sir. Master Ludwig said that hunting will be postponed until further notice."

Surprised Arthur looked at him. "Why?"

"I don't know sir, but Master wants you to meet him in his office. But he told me to give you this letter."

Taking the envelope Arthur tore it open and read the single word there. Smiling he took it to the fire and burned it.

"I'll go now."

* * *

"Mmmm… Use your tongue."

Arthur nodded as he was settled on the floor between his mate's legs. The large throbbing organ that he was sucking on throbbed in his mouth. Using his tongue he went slowly over the slit making his mate growl deeply which made Arthur shiver and his insides hot as he hardened.

Taking the cock deeper into his mouth he started to suck and humming as he let his other hand reach down and rub himself. Letting out a whimper Arthur let go.

"I want to mate." Arthur said lustfully. "Please?"

"Ja." Ludwig smiled.

There was a sudden knocked on the door just as Arthur got his lower body undressed. Hissing at the door he turned and frowned at Ludwig. His mate looked angry as well. He took a sniff and snorted. Leaning to kissing his mate he pulled him up.

"It's the humans. They came offering me a peace treaty for the little village."

Arthur whined and pressed himself more against his lover. "But I need you…"

"I know, love. I must deal with them. Once I'm done with them then I'll take you."

"Fine, but please hurry."

"Ja. Go on."

Getting off his lover Arthur took the side door that lead to a small bedroom and laid on the bed. Getting on his knees he whimpered more. That is until he a heard voice that he knew all too well. Snapping up he turned to the door and rushed over and leaned against the wall. Opening the little seeing window he peeked in and almost gasped.

* * *

"We are willing to offer you food and tools. The demons in your tribe have attacked to many of our residents and have used them for play things. Some of which things I won't mention."

Looking over the contract Ludwig ignored the other that continued look over the agreement. He knew all the attacks and had ordered them so. It was so he could gain what he wanted. Setting the papers down he looked at the man speaking.

"Captain Kirkland, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"I hear you also have four sons do you not?"

"Three. I have three." The man grunted.

Nodding Ludwig didn't glace at the door and unlike human ears his caught a sad whimper. "My mistake. I had been told it was four. Where are you sons?"'

"Just outside the door."

"And your village leaders as well?"

"Yes."

"Bring them all in. I will break with you a deal."

The deal stopped the room still. No one could move and Ludwig smirked evilly as he picked up on Arthur's happy mewl of delight. Setting the paper down Ludwig held out the pen.

"You have an hour to choose what you want."

With that Ludwig left and went to the little room off to the side.

* * *

"Aahh! Oh, please more,"

Chuckling Ludwig pressed his finger more into his mate's body brushing that sweet spot. Arthur cried out loudly. Lucky for them the room was sound proof and no one couldn't hear them. Removing his fingers he growled and Arthur rolled onto his stomach lifted himself up so his lower half was high and his forearms resting on the bed.

Something hard pressed against his entrance and Arthur moan with a gasp as Ludwig entered him and his tail wrapped firmly around his waist. Arthur used his tail to wrap onto of the other males tail as they moved. Letting out hungry sounds Arthur gripped the bed sheets tight.

"Ah~ Ludwig please, harder- Nnnyaaaaa!"

"Mmm, liebe, your sounds are so delicious. Scream louder for only my ears."

"Haaaa! Ludwig! Ah, so good! You make me so hot and feel so good! Please make me cum and fill me…!"

Growling at the lusty word of his lovely little mate Ludwig started to thrust harder making them both moan. Grabbing the hips he slammed into the heated entrance forcing Arthur to cum in a shrill of pleasure and then came as the wall tightened around him. Groaning as he was pleased Ludwig pulled out.

Arthur panted as he laid on the bed his face painted with a blush. Purring when Ludwig ladi next to him and pulled him on his chest and kissed him.

"Delicious."

"I might conceive this time… I hope…" Arthur smiled lovingly.

Ludwig chuckled and kissed him again. "Maybe you will"

What Arthur didn't know what that Ludwig had put a spell on him so him so Arthur couldn't have a child until Ludwig was ready for one. It had concerned the smaller demon that he hadn't gotten pregnant yet. Rubbing his lover's back Ludwig smiled when he drift off to sleep. Getting up he made sure his mate was comfortable and covered and went to clean up.

Once showered and dressed just as the hour was up Ludwig stepped through the doors again. The leaders looked sour and the captain was looking out the window is defeat. Not showing any emotion he sat down in his chair and leaned forward.

"Well?"

One of the men boldly step forward. "We'll agree to your terms… but we want to know why your choosing the Captain's sons."

"Sign first."

They paused but signed the contract. Once that was done Ludwig looked over it and smirked. "To answer you question will be present tonight at the dinner party. In the next three hours you will have your sons prepared and sent here and will join me and my mate for the party and you question will be answered there."

* * *

Arthur sighed happily as the servants poured hot warm water on him and scrubbed him clean. Purring at the rose scented soap he leaned more into the tub. Soon they washed his hair and then it was time to get out and get ready for the dinner party.

Arthur wondered what surprise his mate had gotten for him. Lifting up he arms he let them pour more water on him. Yawning a little he stood up and let them dry him off and dress him in the soft clothes. Once that was done he wondered other dinner hall and wait just outside the door.

He could hear Ludwig talking to the guests. As he waited he stood up a little feeling proud that today he was going to meet his mate's family. Soon the doors opened and he walked through and Arthur walked in with his head held high. After all he was socially important now among the demons.

Eyes turned to him and some took an extra sniff of his scent to see if he was indeed a half bred. The humans side gasped in shock. Opening his emerald eyes he looked at them. For a second he didn't move because he was shocked to see his family there but then continued he way to sit next to his mate at the head of the table.

"Now everyone enjoy your meal." Ludwig announced and sat down. "Arthur, you look wonderful."

Smiling nervously Arthur let Ludwig kiss his hand. "Thank you,"

Leaning over Ludwig whispered to him. "Do not worry. I promise they will not harm you."

Determined to look good for his mate's friends, family and for the royals Arthur kept his head up and tried his best not to look anywhere but where his father, and three brothers sat. He could feel their shock but then Arthur felt something else but he wasn't so sure what it was.

Under the table Arthur's tail trembled reveling his fear but Ludwig grasped it with his trying to sooth him with out anyone noticing. Stroking the smaller tail Ludwig felt Arthur relax and purr lightly. Taking a glass Ludwig took a drink as the dinner continued.

As they ate it was in conversations between the demons and ignoring the humans. Besides the humans didn't seem to want to join in. Arthur finally stole a glace at his brothers as he took a drink and stopped and lowered his glass a little and giggled softly so no one would hear him.

A demon was teasing his brother by tapping him with their tail. As he took another drink of the juice disguised as wine since of the first night when Ludwig found out what happened when he drank wine or beer. It wasn't as bad as he thought that night until he sobered up and realized that throwing your clothes off and dancing in the dinning hall wasn't the best way to.

Watching a little more Arthur starting feeling better. They couldn't do anything to him here. Smelling the main course coming Arthur leaned over.

"Ludwig?"

"Ja?"

"I thought you weren't going invite them?" Arthur said with a little frown.

"They came to me and I made them a deal. Don't worry, Arthur, they won't hurt you. In fact they won't be doing much for your father or their human village anymore."

"Why?"

"Because those are new servants and tonight is their last night as anything but servants."

* * *

**To ayanami-verlorn: No, sadly they have to be human because Arthur was outcaste got being half demon.**

**To Caffe no login: It will go more into that in the next chapter.**

**To Little miss innocent liar: I awesomely thank you ;D**

**To call me pinay: No don't get killed!**

**To The Artist Formally known As: That's one of my kinks! :D**

**To Blackrain707: WTH BBQ? I have to go back and change that XD**

**To Me1andh0lic0lic: Me too I love him like that!**

**To Megumi21677: Thanks!**


	4. Dusty Steps

This was strange. It was beyond what Arthur ever thought would happen. The hot water that he was soaking his feet in was comfortable and the three weeks since he had become Ludwig's mate he had a taste of royalty. And liked it.

That wasn't what was strange though. The last few weeks a servant demon had washed his legs form knees to the toes but today his older brother Scott, who was now a servant, was washing his legs. This is what was strange. It was so strange Arthur couldn't relax and enjoy it. He was tense waiting for a hit or pinch or something.

"Little Master," Said the demon behind him who was brushing his hair. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm alright."

The demon brushing his hair for the day. "Little master is the human brothering you?" He growled.

Arthur could feel Scott tense and since he was refusing to met his eyes Arthur looked down at the red hair wondering why he would be so obedient? Then it hit him. Ludwig was a Lord and since Arthur was his mate that made him… what did that make him?

"No. It's fine, Tino. Send him away my feet are clean enough."

"Yes, little master. Go on, human, tend to Little Master's room. Dry his feet first, human!"

Arthur jumped but stayed still. When his feet had been dried his brother left in a hurry but he was sure he was angry. Sitting back a little Arthur sighed a little shakily. The brush continued for a few more minutes before it stopped.

"Tino?"

"Yes, Little Master?"

"If my mate is a lord… what does that make me?"

Tino smiled. "It makes you a lord too Little Master."

Frowning Arthur felt himself blush at the thought. "So, I can do anything I want?"

"There are some things you can't do. You are the submissive mate, so no mating with anyone else, no wondering off the grounds with out anyone, You must follow the demon rules, and must tend to Lord Ludwig when ever he calls to you. But, yes, Little Master you have much power over anyone here."

"…Where are my other two brothers?"

"Littler Masters they are no longer your brothers. They are your servants."

"Right. Where are they?"

"Cleaning out your room. The new room for you has been finished. Alright Little Master it is time for your snack."

"Thank you, Tino."

When he was left alone Arthur stood up and let out a slow breath and walked to the door of where his bedroom was. This sitting room was nice but he wanted to see if his brothers where cleaning his room. Taking a deep breath he peeked through the door and saw them grumbling and glaring and cursing him behind his back. Listening in his bite his lip when he heard a knock on the door. One of them opened it and Arthur recognized the Albino demon as his brother in law. Gilbert hissed angrily at them and they bowed and his stopped. He sniffed the air and then walked in looking around.

"Arthur, are you in here?"

Moving his tail a little Arthur wondered if he dared to answer with his brothers right there. Even though he had power over them he was still a little weary. As the Albino looked for him he looked at the plant there. To Arthur horror he knocked it over spilling the dirt all over the floor! Great, now he was going to have clean it up-

"Clean it, humans!" Gilbert said and walked onto the little pile of dirt.

Mouth hanging open Arthur watched Gilbert make tracks with his now dirty feet. Sure he wondered why Gilbert walked around with out shoes in the palace, but getting into dirt and walking around mocking the other three with a smile and getting the floor dirty.

Gilbert sat in a chair. "Wash my feet. NOW!"

That was interesting.

* * *

Sitting there Gilbert had his arms folded as they washed his feet. Pouting he wonder where Arthur had gone. He wanted to get to know his brother's mate more and maybe find out what happened to Francis. Hissing a little at the rough scrub Gilbert kicked the redhead.

"Watch it human!"

"Sorry."

"What was that? I didn't hear you."

"…Forgive me, master."

"That's what I thought." Gilbert hissed again.

This really hadn't been his day. Sighing angrily he leaned back. First off he was angry because not only did have to going through another one of those boring presentations that showed him off as Ivan's mate but he had starved through most of them.

Sure he liked the attention but by the time everyone had seen him, talk to him, greets him and gave him gifts the food was all gone! And he was so hungry he wanted to go out and hunt but since he was the new mate the traditions says he can't leave the walls of his new home or whatever place they stayed at.

Lucky for Gilbert his mate Ivan didn't let him starve through the night. Instead the General went on a hunt and brought him back meat so tender Gilbert wanted to know where he got such a prize. They had spent the night together mating but then they came here to his previous home.

Now all he wanted to do was talk to his brother in law and try to see if he may have any clue to where his missing friend Francis was. Instead he found the three brothers instead. Gilbert felt his marks on his back tingle a little and decided to stretch out his wings a little.

Once Gilbert's feet had been cleaned he stood and walked to the window. It was a nice view of the place. His brother had picked this room for now for his mate. Most likely the other room would be joined with his brother's room. Sniffing a little Gilbert picked up a scent.

Looking over he saw something move away. "Arthur?"

Eyes a little wider to try and see if it was indeed his brother in. walking to the door he pushed it open and walked it. Inside Arthur was standing a few feet away with his hands behind his back.

"There you are… Why didn't you answer me?"

"Uh, I didn't what to bother you."

"Why not? We're brothers now. Let's go have some fun with the new humans. They looked angry already so we should provoke them."

"I can't do that! Their my- my brothers…."

Pouting Gilbert folded his arms. "Not anymore. Come on it'll be fun! Lets go run in the dirt and run around your room."

Looking slightly shocked Arthur let his wings out. "Isn't that kind or… mean?"

"No! It's fun! Hey… I remember seeing your wings at the mountain. Was your mother an Albino demon?"

"No. She wasn't. Why?"

"Then your rare! Only Albino's have white wings. Maybe the mother or father before was one. So have you've conceived yet?"

Blushing Arthur frowned. "No! Don't asked such lewd questions!"

"What? Oh, right you were raised by humans. I just wanted to know. I haven't either and it's getting me angry. Come one let's go have some fun! It not like we can go many places right now anyway!"

"Well, I don't want to go! Not where they are anyway…"

Gilbert ruffed his wings out again. "They can't do anything to you- Hm?"

"What is it?"

"I need to go! Ivan's calling me, bye, Arthur! Let's talk later!"

"Okay…"

After he left Gilbert Arthur looked around and sighed looking at the door again. Going to it he took in his breath and walked in. to his surprise none of them noticed him. Wanting to his Arthur took another step forward and stopped and noticed the swept up dirt.

Closing his eyes he remember all the things they did to him. Taunt him, beat him, shoot at him and a few times even sold him to men and their father had been the master mind of it all. Telling them to make sure his suffered for carrying demon blood in his veins.

As Tino walked in Arthur felt a little more courage. Stepping into the dirt he moved it around and then stood with his head held high and walked slowly with the soft pat of his feet in the room and walked around each of them. They looked shocked at first then they glared.

Walking to the chair Gilbert had sat in Arthur kept his voice as soft and cold as he could. "Clean my feet."

"What?" Scot said in shock. "What did you say."

It used all his strength to force himself to kick the redhead in the chest. "Did I stutter?"

In shock they cleaned his feet but Arthur was in a bigger shock. He had power over them. Ludwig had given him them as a gift. That meant… Arthur owned his brother. Eyes wide in realization he looked up. That meant he could do what ever. They had to listen to him!

Arthur controlled them and it was amazing.

* * *

"You seem happy." Ludwig smiled. "I take it you like your servants."

Arthur purred more as Ludwig kissed his neck. "Yes."

"I'm glad. Ready?"

Nodding Arthur lifted himself with out letting go of Ludwig neck and felt a hand leave his waist and then something hard pressed against his entrance. Panting a little Arthur lowered himself until it was all the way in. breathing hard he purred at the heat inside him.

Rising himself up and down slowly trying to get the peace Arthur moaned softly and started going a little fast and then gasped and stopped at his mate brushed that spot. Trying to keep going but the hazyness started to throw him off and Arthur was glad when Ludwig took over.

"Ahhh!"

"Mmm…"

"Lu-Ludwig…!" Arthur gasped.

Pushing his mate onto the bed Ludwig spread his legs more and started to thrust into him making Arthur cry out and arch. Licking h is lips Ludwig leaned down and started to suck on one nipple well play with the other with his tail.

"Ah! Ah, ah!"

Going harder Ludwig let go and started to nibble on the scaring marks until he felt Arthur tightening. Growling he pushed in as hard as he could and felt his mate come on his stomach as he released his seed inside Arthur.

Laying on him Ludwig kissed him all over the face and then pulled out and made them comfortable. Smiling at Arthur as his lover slept Ludwig rubbed his back. As he was falling a sleep they were both jolt out of bed by someone screaming bloody murder.

* * *

**To Hey Its Melmel: They are human~ No Ludwig is not :D**

**To Little miss innocent Liar: XD I think he was shocked among other things. Wink, wink.**

**To Me1anch0lich0lic: I lagged on this one… Forgive me!**

**To Lispet: They were so, so, so mean… TT**

**To blackrain707: I just had to say it XD England is too cute not to be rape- Cuddled~**


	5. Tale

When Ludwig had rushed out of the room Arthur was suddenly surrounded by two of the demon servants that had been with him since he was first brought here. Tino grabbed his hand and the other pushed him away to his own room where they opened up a secret door he didn't even know was there.

"Get in Little Master and we'll stand guard."

"What's going on?" Arthur said but was shushed.

The room was horrible silent. Wondering what was going on Arthur turned around and noticed the stairs. A secret passage? Taking a few steps down and then looking back at the door for a second Arthur continued down the long stairs.

After a long while Arthur ended up in the kitchen nook where he was given about twenty little cakes.

* * *

Ludwig hurried to the sounds of the screaming. Suddenly they stopped and that made him fly faster. He recognized the screams instantly when they started. The only one who screamed like that was his brother during mating season.

It had been Ludwig job to save him every time there was demon stronger then Gilbert could handle. Which was a lot. After all Gilbert was high class and was an Albino, said to be the best kind of mate, also Gilbert's body got weak during the mating season. Now since his brother had found a mate then that made it Ivan's job to protect him.

However Ivan was called back late this evening to his own domain and Gilbert had asked to stay so he could make sure all his stuff was packed. So this caused for alarm when his brother started screaming and more so when he had stopped.

Slamming the doors open to his brother's room he stopped. A demon was in the room laying face down in a large pool of blood. Growling Ludwig looked around and stopped.

Gilbert was shivering in his mate's arms. The larger demon had his tail and wings wrapped around him trying to shut out the world and protect him. Looking down at the dead demon Ludwig kicked the body so it turned over.

"This is a demon from the north." Ludwig frowned deeply.

The other two demons noticed him at last. Gilbert shivered. "He's a traitor!"

"Calm down, Gilbert." Ivan said before looking at Ludwig. "I came back because I picked up a secret of a demon but also another scent. That demon was carrying what the humans call 'A Holy white cross.' It's nothing more then demons herbs and poison. I heard Gilbert screaming and when I got here he was trying to kill him."

"So you killed him instead."

"Da, but look at you brother. He managed to burn Gilbert's arm with this new kind of poison."

Going over as Ivan released Gilbert from his hold and his brother held out his burned arm. Taking the arm Ludwig pulled it over and see the burn mark that was from the wrist and lead a good six inches up the arm. It was red and bleeding a little and bruises horribly on his white skin.

"Only the humans carry this sort. So, it looks like some demons are taking sides with the humans. Mostly likely the north where that young demon King is."

Ivan looked at him. "You mean Alfred?"

"Ja, but he wouldn't send someone here to kill anyone. I hear their having trouble in the in the North. I also heard it started up when Alfred took up a human as a mate."

"A human?" Ivan snorted. "For a demon King that was stupid."

"The human is question received demon blood." Ludwig continued. "And now Matthew is half demon."

Raising an eye brow Ivan looked back at his mate who was cleaning his wound by himself, licking it away before Ivan grabbed it and inspected it more before pulling out a cloth and started to clean off the blood.

"You mean he turned him. It takes a powerful demon to do that. Do you think it angered the humans?"

"Nein, I think it angered the demons. I'll go visit the demon King myself. I will ask you watch over my mate while I'm gone. I will have him back and ready to go to your domain."

"Of course. After all he is part of my family now."

* * *

"Ow, that hurts!" Gilbert whined.

"I know it burns, but it'll heal your arm." Tino said. "Master Gilbert your brother in law Little master will be joining you in your home?"

"Ja- Ow! Damn that human stuff! Is it over yet?"

"Almost. It burned you pretty bad. There. Now are you ready or do you want us to pack more of your stuff before you leave?"

Shaking his head no Gilbert stood and straightened his clothes, still cursing that demon who had come after him. If Ivan had shown up then his arm might have been worse off. Wrapping his arm up a little Gilbert pulled in his wings and looked out the window.

They would be leaving soon to Ivan's- not it was his home now too. Smiling a little Gilbert stood up a little higher proud of himself on finding an amazing mate. As he smiled and turned around to walk out the door he crashed into someone.

They tumbled to the ground yelping as they tumbled down the three steps and landed in a heap. Standing up faster then anyone could belie Gilbert dusted himself up and hissed at the person and then stopped.

"Arthur?"

"Sorry. I came to tell you your brother wants to see you." Arthur looked back to the hall way. "He said it's important."

"Right. I'll be right back and well you're here would you mind telling those humans of yours to stop glaring at me before I bite them?"

"Don't bite them!"

* * *

"Bruder? Bruder!"

"I'm in my office Gilbert, just open the door…"

Rushing in Gilbert hopped onto his brother's desk. "WEST!"

"I can hear you just find. How's your arm?"

"It still hurts a little. What did you need?"

"I'm going to visit the King of Demons. I need to offer him something and since Ivan said he would send a gift as well then we'll see how it goes."

Looking over at the vault. "I can pick?"

"Of course. Don't break anything."

"Yes!" Gilbert shouted.

The Albino ran to the vault wagging his tail excitedly. The last time Gilbert had been in there was when they threw a huge party for Ludwig's new mate. Of course Gilbert was the best at picking out the gifts and it gave him an excuse to play in there with all the stuff he was rarely allowed to touch.

Walking up to the smaller demon opened the door and Gilbert ran in purring. Sighing Ludwig reminded his brother not to break anything and told him he would be back in about two hours to check on him before locking it up and going to find Arthur.

Inside Gilbert started to go over all the things and picking up a few things and trying them on and then taking them off and playing with the magical little machines. One that he always liked was a golden bird that when you tapped it's head twice it would hover in your hands and you could taking it anywhere and even toss it or just walk and it would follow the one who turned it on. A tap made it turn off.

Taking it with him he continued to look for the perfect gift for the demon King. Gilbert had never meet him but he had heard that he was a powerful demon to be a King at such a young age. It made him wonder how much that demon did to be the King.

Looking around again Gilbert grabbed a few more things and looked them more. Grabbing some more things before he found something that caught his eye. Smiling he picked up one he thought the King would like. Smiling he set it aside and played with the other stuff until his brother came for him.

* * *

Slipping into the small hidden room Arthur made his way to the kitchen where he peeked into the little door and saw the cooks and the servants making food. Purring Arthur walked in swishing his tail a little bit as his smiled as he was handed a little cake.

"Little Master," Tino said as he also provided a napkin. "I thought I told you that that is used for emergency… not to come get a cake everyday at two in the afternoon."

"I know… but I like to eat in here. It's so nice to get these little treats and tea here. They even put this little table and chair for me. It's not made out of gold or silver, but it soft and comfortable and the table is so cute. Can I give them something in return?"

"Of course Little Master. What would you like to give them?"

The cooks and servants cheered when their new Master Arthur gave them each three gold pieces and Ludwig thought it was cute that Arthur enjoyed making friends with these demons. Although the higher class demon thoughts it strange but Ludwig thought it was fine.

Ludwig called Arthur to him and the smaller demon went to him. As they went back to his office he made Arthur wait for him well he let Gilbert out. When the Albino came out he had a gift in his hands. Smiling Gilbert walked passed him and set it on the desk.

"There! This should be perfect for the King." Gilbert beamed. "Be sure to say hi for me?"

"I would but there has been a change of plans. Arthur is going with me to see the demon King and so are you and your mate."

"Why?" Gilbert asked.

"It would look better if we had our mates with us. Arthur, you can come in now."

"Arthur! Look what I picked out for the Demon King!" Gilbert shouted.

"Um… what is it?" Arthur frowned looking at the item."

"It's a golden box. You open it like this…" Gilbert folded the top back.

The golden and silver box started to play a soothing melody that made Arthur feel calm and peaceful and warm. Suddenly two little figures that seemed to be made of sparkling dust. One was silver dust and the other gold.

"It's a story of the King and Queen of old." Gilbert said. "Their love story."

"That's amazing…" Arthur breathed.

Nodding Gilbert leaned down to be eye lever as the two small figures walked around looking for something. Smiling he pushed another button and the sort of sad-sweet song came on. The story started to play out with a dance.

"Once upon a time there a Demon King who was looking for his soul mate and he found one. A poor slave half bread bearer demon worked in the fields of a human Kingdom. The Demon King happened to be fling over the kingdom chasing after a thief who had stolen a family heirloom. A necklace. The one with the only red and blue diamond in the world. And the chain that it hung on was made out of moon dust."

The way Gilbert spoke made the story entrancing. Arthur watched as the two figures acted out their parts on the music box. The Demon King Flying chasing someone and the bearer demon working in the fields on his hands and knees.

"The Demon King caught up to the thief, knocking the other in mid air. But alas! The heirloom fell from the sky! It happened to land in the field the slave demon. The slave picked up the necklace and stood up and for the first time looked up. Their eyes meet for the first time. The bearer held out the heirloom for it's rightful owner."

The little figures acted out the story as Gilbert narrated it.

"Instead of taking back the heirloom the Demon King had instantly placed it around the others neck, for you see the King was instantly in love with this half demon and took him away to the Kingdom where a grand celebration in their honor. Everyone from the whole world of demon came to see. And in this mating they became the greatest rulers in the land."

Little fireworks sparked over the music box and shimmered down.

"However…" Gilbert's voice said sadly and almost with a hint of heartbreak. "They… were attacked… by human Kings and Queens."

The two figured fell on the box, their hands reaching for each other desperately. Arthur frowned deeply as the last part story unfolded.

"And… they died."

The sand fell and the box closed as the song ended.

"That's so… horrible." Arthur said looking up. "Why would this make a great gift?"

"Because this belong their King's Grandfather and he gave it our Grandfather and it's nice and pretty and has a great story. I wanted to keep it but Ludwig said no. Anyway it's the best gift we have in here and I already got my wedding gift."

"What was it?" Arthur asked.

"Two diamonded dust bracelets. See I'm wearing them!" Gilbert held up his writs smiling.

* * *

"Pack my things right!" Arthur said to his brothers. "I'm going to see the demon King."

The aura of hate was around him, heavy and thick. Trying to muster up his courage Arthur kept his head up high and counted to ten and turned. This was hard to tell them what to do since he was still a little nervous and well, a life time of abuse was hard to get over.

"I said pack my thing. Now." Arthur growled a little, surprising himself.

Purring a little Arthur walked over to this dresser and sat down. Sighing a little smiled. At lest he was getting better at not letting them tell him what to do. To the point Arthur thought he was a little bossy but that was fine, right?

After an hour Arthur could sense Ludwig near by and his scent. Standing he brushed off his clothes a little and turned around and waited for his mate to open the door. They shared a kiss before they left the room.

Outside two carriage stood. Arthur could see in one that Ivan and Gilbert sat ready to go and Gilbert was holding the gift in his hands as if someone was going to steal it. Getting into the carriage Arthur sat down and then paused as a thought struck him.

What if the demon king said he wouldn't help?

* * *

**To The Artist Formally Known As: I do love me a sweet Arthur but he'll get more courage and self-worth later :D**

**To Me1anch0lich0liz: It was Gilbert… poor Gilbert always suffers in my fics… **

**To Lispet: Aw, thank you!**

**To Blackrain707: Thanks! I have been lagging because I've been on a DA chat… yeah… I'm sorry! D:**

**To Little Miss Innocent Liar: Yes, he was sold for money even though he had plenty… now look at what happened! :D**

**To JadeKanameHimura: :D Yes, he is!**

**To Ruby: Arthur is getting there~ He wasn't strong in the beginning he was weakened by his family. He was a half breed and their human and hate demons. SO, they hate Arthur. **

**I do research everything I can to fit it into the story and abuse is not something you can just shut up about. It's extremely hard to move on from so please that was horrible to say…**

**Remember he was abused and hurt all his life and I keeping to the past and going slowly into the present and future with his ways. That's why I had that one sentence 'He had power over them… and he liked it.' it was a clue to when England fought back and brought down his brothers. I often hid clues in my stories. And he is Ludwig's mate and since he had nothing but pain before he is willing to be with Ludwig since Ludwig is the only one who's been gentle with him. He's going to get it just give me time to write it out, but for now he has to adjust to his new life. One minute eating a dead rat and next thing it's prime rib! **

**Adjustments slowly… baby steps. **

**Signed,**

**Demon.**


	6. Dinner Party

The Kingdom was as grand an anyone would think it to be. The tall building stood higher then that of the humans. The gates glistened with moon dust. When the gates opened Arthur could contain himself from leaning out the window to see.

He had only ever heard rumors of the demon Kingdom. It was huge and as grand as he heard it to be but… this was different. Whatever he had dreamed up in his mind didn't even come to this. The buildings and demons everywhere!

Thousands of things showed and shined, so many things to see. The shops, the food, the laughter, all the fun things that were happening all at the same time. There was even a fair with the news rides and shows, attractions.

As they got to the palace it was gigantic and in the middle of the city. Amazed as the music began to play as they entered the inner gates. High class demons… mixed with commoners? Blinking Arthur leaning more out the window and was now half way out the carriage. He barely felt Ludwig's tail wrap around his waist and a hand holding the back of his garments as he stared at the beauty of this inner city! It seemed like any class could come and go as they pleased.

When they got to the castle and left off by the huge doors they were quickly check for weapons and anything that might cause harm to the King and Queen. Once done Ludwig had to lead Arthur along since his mate was still looking at everything.

A few feet behind Gilbert was distracted by city as well. It still seemed so magical each time but kept up with his mate holding onto his arms. Holding the music box carefully Gilbert looked away and continued as the doors opened to the ball room. And at the far end was the also thrown stood there. Someone was there dressed in the best of fine clothing.

Since the royal had his back facing them the they couldn't see his face. The King seemed to be looking at a large painting contently. Getting closer they said nothing since none of them had never really seen the King since he was new but they had heard he did many things that made the demons happy in the Kingdom.

As they got closer they could see the King move the painting a little, the light badge color tail swished softly back and forth until he seemed happy with the painting. It was when they stopped at the bottom of the stairs that lead to the two thrown seats that the King seemed to pick up on their scents.

The other turned slowly eyes looking at them. Hands holding together in front of him the demon smiled a little shyly.

"Hello."

Before anyone could move Gilbert stepped forward and bowed on one knee and held up the gift. After all one couldn't be to carefully with demon Kings. The together demon took the gift and turned to a small table that was there and placed the box on it and unwrapped it slowly, pulling the music box and placed it on the other side of the table and opened the box.

As the music played Gilbert started to tell the story when the King started it. "Once upon a time there a Demon King who was looking for his soul mate and he found one. A poor slave half bread bearer demon worked in the fields of a human Kingdom. The Demon King happened to be fling over the kingdom chasing after a thief who had stolen a family heirloom. A necklace. The one with the only red and blue diamond in the world. And the chain that it hung on was made out of moon dust."

The story went on like it had done before but with a much softer voice. Light clear and perfect for this sad story telling. When the story came to an end the King closed the top softly and turned around to them with a soft smile and a softer voice.

"Thank you for the gift. It's wonderful."

"Your majesty, we came here to talk about the demons that have been working with the humans enemies and they have entered-"

The King held up his hand for them to stop. "I'm sorry…"

"What?" Ludwig said and growled. "Up have to listen!"

Ivan growled "They already came after my mate, a high class demon."

Again the King held up his hand. "I'm sorry… but I am not the King. I'm the Queen. My name is Matthew."

The room stayed silent. Well, that was a shock. The Queen giggle softly and then started to walk off to the side and down the stairs still smiling and left through another door. A few minutes later he came back out to the still stunned demons.

"Would you like something to drink? Or perhaps some food?" The Queen asked. "We will have dinner soon and I have told the cooks to set four extra."

Ludwig stepped forward. "Forgive us, your highness for the mistake but we need to talk to the King as soon as possible."

"The King is busy…. He will see you soon."

"We have to see him now-"

"Well, I'm busy now! I ain't got time right now!" A angry voice boomed making them all jolt.

Suddenly someone passed in front on them so fast they almost didn't see him until the person ran up to the thrown room next to the Queen. This demon was taller then the Queen and his eyes blazing blue. This had to be the King because he and the Queen shared a quick kiss.

"Alfred, they said there's another attack with the demons and humans."

"Great! Let's add it to the pile. You four! State your names so I can get back to the problem at hand!" the King growled.

"Lord Ludwig Beilschmidt and this is my mate Arthur Kirkland."

"Lord Ivan Braginski and this is my mate Gilbert Beilschmidt."

To humans who marry and take a name form the other, demons kept their names until they had a child or with child then the last name would be removed from the submissive mate. And gain their stronger counter part mate's name.

"King Alfred F. Jones and my Queen Matthew Jones." The King said. "Mattie take care of them for now I need to go and settle some things then I will join everyone for dinner."

"Okay." Matthew smiled. One last quick kiss was shared and the King left. "If all of you will follow me, we will get you rooms to stay in."

* * *

All four of the demons followed the Queen around and some servants down a long hall probably meant for guests. Arthur looked around as everything and was glad Ludwig had a hold of his hand or he might have run into something.

When they got to their rooms Arthur sighed when they said goodbye to the Queen and then ran eagerly to the balcony and looked out at the city. It was more breath taking then he thought it would be from the place. Smiling he spread out his wings to stretch him and flew up into the large room and looked around.

"It's amazing…. Ludwig, look they have books up here."

"Ja. Listen Arthur, I'm going to go send a message to home. Don't wonder to far off."

"Of course, love." Arthur said as he ran a hand over the books. "Will you be back before dinner?"

"Ja. I will see you later."

"Okay."

As two hours passed Arthur put down the book and stretched out on the bed. Purring Arthur looked up at the ceiling of the place with all the books. So many he thought about asking if he borrow some. Sniffing the air he looked around.

Where was Ludwig? Dinner would start soon. Getting up he walked to the door and opened. Walking out in the hall he sniffed about trying to pick up the other scent but then he remembered in the castle they had a spell so no one could easily find the King or Queen.

Walking down the hall Arthur continued to looked for look for his mate and ended up in a greeting room with other demons from the city and the castle grounds. Interested in the little gathering decided to join in. this was fun seeing all kinds of demons of ever kind walking around.

As he continued he was surprised to see the Queen there enjoying their company. Tail slightly wagging he walked up to where there was tea was. A servant poured him a cup. Smiling and thanking the other demon he blew into it before going to hear what the Queen was saying.

"Hello, Arthur. How are you enjoying yourself?"

"Well, thank you your Majesty." Arthur smiled.

"Dinner will began in an hour but your free to enjoy the snacks."

"Thank you."

* * *

The hour seemed to come by quickly and Arthur was concerned because he should have been back to meet with Ludwig. As the group started to leave Arthur saw his mate among others following the King. The King go a little further a head of all the talk and grabbed his mate's hand and took him with him to the dinning room.

Before Arthru could walk more Ludwig came walking fast an whisked him off to the dinning room. Inside the Alpha males were yelling and arguing at the King. When the King looked at the Queen who was covering his ears and trembling he stood up.

"SHUT THE HELL UP AND SIT DOWN!"

The room stopped and they sat do. The King also sat and told them they would continue after eating dinner and that he, the King, never misses a meal with his mate when his mate wanted to dine with him and he had not once broke that promise and intended to make sure it wasn't broken.

The food was delicious. Arthur purring at each bite he took. As he ate he wrapped his tail around Ludwig's and the his mate surprised him. For a second he was shocked when the tail pulled away and then came back wrapped tightly around his waist.

Tensing at the how it wasn't a loving feeling it was more of an anger feeling. Looking at Ludwig Arthur frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Ludwig growled.

"You seem mad… are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Eat your food." Ludwig growled.

Without meaning to Arthur trembled a little and ducked his head as he ate the now bitter tasting food. That was the first time Ludwig had ever snapped at him and Arthur had heard stories about Alpha males who beat their mates.

Sensing the suddenly change in his mate along with the shaking Ludwig felt guilt. He didn't meant to snap at Arthur. It was just a bad meeting with everyone. Reaching over he rested his hand on the smaller demon's back.

"I'm sorry. It's just been a bad day."

The trembling continued. "I understand."

"Arthur… I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you,"

Arthur nodded.

* * *

Gilbert growled loudly and hissed as an other demon entered the room. Eyes flashing red in anger he hissed at him. The other demon looked at him and smirked.

"Why Gilbert. I didn't know you would be here." the other demon said.

"What are you doing here?" Gilbert hisses. "Go away!"

"No. Why should I leave? And besides I brought a friend with me. I have heard that you managed to mate with General Ivan…. It should have been me."

Folding his arms Gilbert hissed. "Like he would pick you, Yao. I'm his mate. Why don't you go after someone in your league."

"Ivan's in my eye sight."

"Stay the hell away from my mate!" Gilbert yelled. "We're perfectly fine together!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Then why can't you conceive an offspring?"

Gilbert jumped back in shock. How had he known? True he hadn't had a child but they kept trying. For some reason Gilbert couldn't conceive and it was getting a little on Ivan's nerves. Alpha males need to have a mate who could bear children.

"Ah, so it is true… well, I can bear well and I will steal you mate form you."

"You bitch!"

"Such language."

"Your trying to steal me mate!"

"And I will. Besides Gilbert I'm far better then you and to think such a Demon such as Ivan mated with you of all demons… it's disgraceful."

Hissing loudly it stopped when the room opened and Ivan walked in. he looked at him. Yao smiled and walked up to him.

"Ivan-"

"Gilbert, I've been looking for you. Let's go."

"Ja!" Gilbert smirked at The other demon.

* * *

In all of his life Arthur had never been jealous. Not once in his life had he ever felt this feeling but now at this moment of the time he felt it. It was strong and fierce. There in the hall way was his mate … as handsome as ever and strong. The only thing that was wrong was that there was someone else there

Someone that made his hiss. There was a full blood bearer demon standing there laughing with Ludwig and it pissed Arthur off that Ludwig was smiling at that full blood. Tail twitching Arthur hurried over to them and got in front of his mate trying to block the other off and that demon was just to close for comfort.

"Ah, Arthur…" Ludwig said surprised, but the other demon looked more surprised. "This is Feliciano."

"Hello, ve…"

"Hello." Arthur said with a glare.

It was silent for a few minutes before Ludwig coughed. "I have to get back to the meeting. Arthur, I will see you later."

And with that Ludwig left but Arthur glared after him for not saying anything else. Turning back he nodded to the other demon giving a curt nod and started to leave. As he took five steps the other called out to him.

"Ah! Watch out!"

Stopping Arthur looked down to the floor wondering what he was going to trip on. However when he did there was nothing there. It was just the lovely marble floor. Frowning he turned around to glared at the other with a questioningly look.

The other demon giggle. "Watch out… I'm going to steal your mate form you."

* * *

**To Tohurismyoneechan: thanks you!**

**To Little miss innocent liar: thanks for the awesomeness!**

**To Lispet: There will be others showing up soon. I just added Italy and China. Gasp!**

**To Blakrain707: that's a great idea! However that's not the story line I have plan but I will keep that idea handy! Thank you!**

**To Me1anch0lic0lic: I love Gilbert~ a lot. In pain. I'm evil XD. Thank you! I try my best to make the places really good! **


	7. Discovery

Tail wagging angry Arthur continued to spy on this new demon that had taken an interest in his mate. Wondering around carefully since in the castle had the spell to keep anyone form smelling each other scent unless thy were three feet away from each other.

Carefully following the other demon up the stirs it was cut short when yelling was heard. Jumping he flew up to a near by Curtin, hiding with in it's folds. Feliciano turned at the noise and ran to see what it was. Peeking out Arthur flew on as well to see what it was.

As he got closer he was suddenly snatched out the air. Yelping he was going to fight when he noticed who it was.

"Ludwig! I heard screaming!"

"It's two of the generals fighting. Come I need you to come back to our room."

Holding on Arthur was glad when they landed in front of their room. The door was opened quickly and Ludwig hurried him in locking the door behind him. Grabbing Arthur by the shoulder he pushed the top of the garment down exposing the mating mark.

Jumping a little Arthur blush and then yelped a little as the Sharpe teeth suddenly sank in. the pain quickly vanished and soon he was shivering and moaning as Ludwig keeps his fangs there to make the mark last for at lest twenty years.

Unlike the first time when it was painful the bite were more pleasurable. Face painted red Arthur started to moved his lower body on one of Ludwig strong legs, moaning loudly. The heat soon became to much and he felt himself wanting his mate inside him.

"L-Lud-Ludwig! Please…!"

Pushing Arthur against the wall, Ludwig pulled off his mates lower clothes as quickly as possible before pressing his hard cock to the entrance pushing all the way in groaning at how hot the insides were. His mate let out a pleasurable cry wrapping his legs around his waist.

"Ahh!"

"Delicious…" Ludwig groaned and started to go faster. "My lovely mate."

"Ahhh! Oh~ Ludwig! So, good!"

Ludwig continued his mating with his love until he felt his mate tightened and cry out his name in a loud scream that he released his own seed into the smaller male. As they stayed there against the wall breathing deeply Ludwig took in the wonderful scent that Arthur had.

Pulling away a little he carried him to the bed and they laid side by side. Arthur's eyes still gazed smiled happily as ha panted softly. When he slowly came down form the pleasure high he smiled at Ludwig, their tails wrapping together.

* * *

Eyes watching the demon Gilbert hissed. Soon the other demon walked by him with a small smirk on his lips and how he wanted to attack him! No, no, remember you have high-class blood, you're a good royal demon who knows how to act like they should-

"Don't go after my mate!"

That was so… un-awesome… Gilbert wanted to smack his head but didn't. glaring at Yao who was frowning at him. The smaller demon walked on and continued to the garden. Frowning Gilbert starts to follow when he noticed the Demon Queen walking.

Running up to him Gilbert bowed. "Majesty. Um, I wanted to talked to you about the room situations. Can my mate and I move to another room?" 'One that's on the other side of the hall…' He added to himself.

"Is there something wrong with the room?" Matthew asked holding his hands in front of him.

"No, it's just… there is another after my mate and I rather keep from killing him."

"Oui… I will change your rooming armament."

"You speak French?"

"Yes, I learned it form a demon who was passing by."

"Was his name Francis?" Gilbert asked concerned. "Where is he now?"

"I don't know. He was here at the palace for a little while. We talked about a few things, such as cooking, art, ect. But he left."

Happy to know what at lest Francis could be near by he stepped closer to the Queen. "Where is he now?"

"I don't know. I saw him last year and I haven't heard form him since."

Mood now damped by the news Gilbert sighed. That meant there was a year gap. Anything could have happened to him. Killed, captured, sold, among other things. Thanking the Queen Gilbert left folding his arms loosely across his chest.

Where could he be? That was the main question who else did h know that knew Francis? Still thinking Gilbert didn't notice his mate walking up behind him until two hands grabbed his hid making him shriek in shock.

"Did I scare you?" Ivan teased.

"Not funny!" Gilbert hissed. "And yes you scared me!"

Kissing his mate's forehead Ivan started to lead him out to the garden. "I was looking for you. Without the use of a scent I had to find you the human way."

Laughing at the joke the stood went out and Gilbert purred happily at the lunch that was set up for them near the water fountain. Sitting down Gilbert was glad to have alone time with Ivan since they arrived here and what luck! Yao wasn't in sight.

As they ate their food Gilbert talked about his day which was mainly stalking Yao. Anyways he need to tell Ivan how he felt about the other demon so his mate would know not to get interested… he hoped. However at the mention that Yao could conceive made Gilbert regret talking about it.

"I see." Ivan said and took a drink.

"Hey… you wouldn't bed with him right?" Gilbert was unsure. After all it was Ivan right as an Alpha.

"No. I have my mate and I'm sure you'll conceive soon." Ivan said with a smile.

'But I should have already…' Gilbert thought but was happy Ivan said no. "Yeah! Let's try again tonight."

* * *

"Alfred? Alfred?" Matthew called into the bedchamber. "Are you in here?"

"Yeah…" A voice groaned sleepy voice. "Is there something up again?"

"No." Matthew smiled and slipped into bed with his mate. "I just wanted to nap with you."

They cuddled each other in their sleep. Matthew had been worried. Alfred had been so tired lately. With the wars, the humans, the demon vanishing… it was a rough time but he was sure Alfred could do it. After all he was strong and his did hold a lot of power and was smart. Not many knew just how smart and on his feet he was but Matthew knew.

Smiling he remembered how he met Alfred by chance. It happened when he had been walking home from the market with a basket full of food to feed himself for at lest a week. As he walked on the road he saw a shadow fly by. Looking up he saw a demon soaring high in the sky.

Looking up Matthew wondered what a demon was doing so far out here where the humans live. It was an amazing sigh to behold though. The demon was fast and flew here and there as if looking for something before going another way.

Then the demon stopped in mid air and then shot down so fast Matthew watched in amazement. The demon dove into the trees and flew back up with something in his hands. Still watching in awe when he should have been running or screaming Matthew stepped forward.

The Demon noticed him and his stunning blue eyes turned to him his face angry but then softened. "Hey."

"Hi…" Matthew said. "That was… amazing."

The demon smiled. "Thank you, human. No often I hear that. What's your name?"

"Matthew. What's yours?"

"Alfred. Alfred F. Jones."

They ended up talking in a the near by forest. Matthew asked questions and answered the ones Alfred asked. It was fun and he shared his food. Alfred killed a rabbit for meat and they enjoyed it. It was such a wonderful thing to spend with the demon that when the sun started to go down he was sad.

Once parting ways Matthew was a little depressed. But the next day on his door handle was a lovely necklace that was moon dust. Very expensive and hard to come by… unless you were a demon or a rich human. Although normal family's could afford it but that was for a small strip but this was fully made out of moon dust.

A little giddy and small blush on his face Matthew took he necklace and put it on and touched if fondly and then he turned around at the sound that sounded like something flying by fast. Looking up he smiled giggling a little.

The next week he received more gifts. Happy he laid out small gifts that didn't even compare to what the demon was giving him but each time there was a note that said thank you and that he loved the gifts. It went on until one day Matthew was out late heading home when someone grabbed at him and dragged him to the forest. Screaming and crying he tried to fight off the man and just as the man had him pinned glowing blue eyes shot out of the darkness.

The next thing Matthew knew he was in the air. Holding tight to the Alfred the flew up so high Matthew swore he could touch the clouds. Then they dropped and instead of being afraid he was excited. The flight ended soon though as Alfred placed him at his door step.

"Thank you…" Matthew breath still feeling the rush from flying.

Alfred smiled. "I was waiting for you to get home and when you didn't come on time I tracked down your scent."

Blushing Matthew tried to hide his face when suddenly he found himself being pinned against the wall and kissed. Retuning it gladly with his heart beating so loud he swore Alfred could hear it. The kiss became more heated and soon he found himself being pleasured and crying out Alfred name as they made love.

The next morning Matthew woke up wondering what was going to happen next. When Alfred suddenly said he wanted to mate with Matthew, which he then explained that it was marriage to humans, then Matthew said yes.

Then Alfred told him that Matthew had to have demon blood in him to become a Queen which shocked Matthew. When his demon lover explained who he was and that he wanted to mate with Matthew for life and only with him then with a furious blush Matthew agreed.

The turning of a human into a half demon was extremely painful. Matthew thought he was going to die at one point but Alfred kept him alive until ti was over and lucky for them the blood took and now Matthew was a half demon.

Learning to fly was the best part after the changing but being with Alfred was even better. So he left his human life and because the Queen of the Demon Kingdom. It was amazing how fast and how wonderful his life had changed forever.

* * *

The garden was amazing.

Arthur walked through it wondering what most of the flowers were. He had his own back home but these flowers seemed so different form any that he had seen before. Letting his hands slid over the petals as he walked Arthur could feel eyes watching him.

Turning around he smiled a little at the angry sight that was glaring at him. This morning there had been a large meeting with Demons and humans and his father had showed up. The man was waiting for his name to be called just as Arthur had been enjoying his little stroll.

Stopping at some of the roses Arthur took in it's scent. "You can ask me if their alright."

His father growled. "You probably have them beaten."

Calming petting the flower Arthur smiled at it. "No, I haven't. Just because they did that to me doesn't mean I'm going to do it to them."

"Lies!"

"You can think that if you want but it's the truth. I know your planning on seeing them here today but I'm going to warn you that just because I won't do it doesn't mean my mate won't either." Arthur took another sniff at the rose. "You should walk around the garden. It's really lovely."

"You wouldn't let him hurt your brothers." The man growled.

"I wouldn't… I'm above killing or hurting anyone…" Arthur felt a small smirk on his lips. "But I'm the submissive mate… If I would cried a little to Ludwig about my brothers he would kill them."

"Now listen here-"

"You listen here!" Arthur snapped hissing. "I have the say in weather they live or die! Your lucky I haven't had them flog!"

The other man seemed shocked and started to stutter in shock. "H-how dare you speak to me like that!"

Arthur glared at him. "I do dare. I am not your son anymore, I am a lord now. Higher then you, a general."

Without warning, General Kirkland charged him. For a second Arthur froze but then flew up into the sky and was a safe ten feet off the ground. Smirking a little Arthur openly taunted his father by flying around him as the man yelled angry curses.

When the man took out a gun Arthur shot as fast as he could knowing full well his father was a good shot and he was still a half demon. Flying higher he landed on the roof of the castle and look down at what was a dot of his father.

Turning around he thought of going down the other way when something caught his eyes. Looking over he saw something shining between two of the pipes of the rooftop. Jumping a little gliding Arthur got a closer look at it and pulled it free.

The necklace was made out a pure moon clouds, lined with gold. For a second he didn't' recognize it until it clicked when he last saw it.

"This belongs to Francis!"

But… why was the necklace damaged and broke like it had been ripped off in a battle?

* * *

**To Little miss innocent liar: lol good luck hunting!**

**To blackrain707: I'm sorry ^^**

**To psycokittenterror: Thank you!**

**To Amethly: Could be… could be not… :3**

**To Me1anch0lic0lic: Mattie is cute~ Yes! Sexy Alfred! Next chapter!**

**To Lispet: Yay! You have been converted!**


	8. Attack

Arthur ran with the pendent in his hands tightly clutching it as if it would vanish. Jumping off the side of the building he spread his wings out and flew as fast as he could to find Ludwig. Flying into the palace he flew passed the servants with speed he didn't know he hand calling out for his mate.

After a minute or so he was stretched out of the air and placed onto the floor. "Arthur, what's wrong?"

Looking up at his mate Arthur held out the object. "Look! It's Francis's! He was here but it looked like a fight happened and –"

"Calm down. Here, hand that to me. I will look into is as soon as I can."

"But Ludwig-"

"Go to your room and get ready. There will be a ball tonight and if we are to find anything out with the humans then would be the best time. Just relax, love, I will take care of it."

* * *

Ivan was reading some notes when he saw his mate come into the room looking stressed. Standing he walked over to him and wrapped his arms and tail around him. Kissing the others forehead and then holding him tight he got excited.

Maybe Gilbert had conceived this time. "An offspring love?"

"…Nein." Gilbert mumbled. "Nothing… I'm sorry but… but I just can't conceive!"

A little shocked that Gilbert screamed and pulled back he watched at the Albino threw a fit and attacked random items in the room. Tosses pillows, knocking down paintings and shelves and at one point yanked at the chandler before letting himself fall from the ceiling to the bed.

Walking to the bed Ivan leaned down and kisses his mate again. "It will happen."

"And if not?" Gilbert said arm over his eyes. "Would you pick another mate to be in my place?"

"I wouldn't do that to you."

"…" Gilbert climbed onto his lap. "What happens if I can't conceive?"

"You will."

"… I'm hungry. I'm going to get something to eat."

"Shall we hunt then?"

Tail wiggling happily to spend more time with his mate Gilbert nodded.

* * *

"Ahhh… ahhh… aaah! So good, Ludwig…"

The smaller demon's body washed with pleasure as his mate thrust slowly into him. This was different from what the normally did but it felt amazing. Arthur mewled as he could feel every inch of his mate inside him making him moan loudly.

The heat of the wall made Ludwig growl deeply in pleasure. Leaning down he nibbled at the smaller demon's neck as he continued his pace. Their body heat continued to get hotter and soon he could feel Arthur's walls tightening around him. Picking up his pace he kissed his mate softly as he shudder and came breathing his name and Ludwig released inside him.

Laying there panting Arthur purred happily and soon felt Ludwig pull out and pull him over so he was laying on his chest. Listening to his heartbeat and started to drift off to sleep when there was a suddenly urgent knock on the door.

Whimpering a little as his mate moved him off and grabbed a robe and walked to the door Arthur covered himself and waited. They were few words spoken but he knew that Ludwig would be leaving. There was growl again before the door shut and Arthur looked up as he mate went to the closet and opened it pulling out his uniform.

"Are you leaving, Ludwig?"

"Ja, there's an important meeting. I will see you at dinner." He said. "Meet me at the dining hall."

"Yes, love."

"And Arthur,"

"Yes?"

"Stay away from the East wing."

"Why?"

"Just stay away from it. Understand?" Ludwig growled.

"Yes… I won't go near it."

Walking out the door Ludwig noticed his brother's mate, and another General coming out of their rooms and they all walked to see the King.

* * *

Gilbert woke got to his room and noticed his mate there. Strange he thought they had gone to a meeting. Not thinking much about it he walked over to the dresser and took a seat there and adjusted his clothing a little since he had been out flying.

"Weren't you going to the meeting?" Gilbert asked taking off his moon bracelets. "I heard it was about a party?"

Something was off because his mate jumped at being talked too and turned around looking at him with wide eyes. Tail swishing Gilbert frowned.

"Are you okay, Ivan?"

"…"

Standing Gilbert walked over to him. "Ivan…?"

Suddenly his mate grabbed him and slammed him against the wall so hard he knocked his hard against the marble wall. Crying out in pain and shock he looked and tensed as he noticed that up close this wasn't he mate. No this was an imposter.

Now that he was face was closer to him and the spell couldn't mask the demon's scent it was different from his mates. There was also a spell in the works because of the added scent to this demon's smell and what's more the spell seemed to be wearing down because the eyes started to change now.

"Get off of me!" Gilbert hissed eyes glowing. "I said get off!"

A swift kick sent the other a few and Gilbert ran to the door letting his wings free from their marks when he was tackled to the ground and hit harshly on his back and then flipped over. The other demon growled loudly at him and Gilbert hissed back in anger.

"You're not leaving here alive."

"My mate will have your head!"

"We'll see about that."

Gilbert struggled and managed to get a hand loose and clawed the other demon's face making him let go and flew up and heading to the window. Gilbert knew that he wasn't weak. Hell he trained with his brother but he was bearer demon and could be with child and of course non bearer demon's tended to be stronger no matter what.

Just before his hands could reach the window handles he was grabbed and thrown out of midair. Yelping when he hit the book shelf he grabbed a candle holder and slammed it against the man's head and went for another but a boot came down on his stomach making him scream.

"I'm going to teach you a lesson."

Fists came down on him and Gilbert screamed out when he realized this demon was going to beat him to death if he didn't find a way out of here soon. Trying to cover his head and neck he cried out we he was yanked up and slammed into one of the poles of the bed.

The pain continued and he felt painful dull strings all over his body and he wings hurt so much that it was less painful to put them back into their markings. Suddenly hands gripped his throat and he grabbed at the hands as he gulped the little bit of air he had and knew that the demon was going to kill him slowly to get the satisfaction.

Whimpering Gilbert tears grew more at the knowing this was going to be the last time he would be alive and worse he would see this bastards face. Eyes slowly close, the burning of lungs desperate for air, the horrible sound of his own heart beat in his eyes, Gilbert hands slipped off of the imposter's hands.

The demon smirked as the eyes were closing half way and eyes rolling up when something slammed into him so hard he was knocked off the albino. Gasping could be heard and he got up in time the albino demon struggling to get the door open. Just as he ran to stop him something slashed his back and he looked and saw what looked like a whip mark.

Growling he looked up and saw another demon flying up above eyes, set in anger despite the soft feature. The man smirked at the notice of the demon being a bearer. Chuckling darkly he spread his wings and flew up a few feet but to his shock the other demon was fast and was soon out of the window the curtains whipping behind him.

Cursing he turned to chase after the albino demon. By this time the spell wore off he no longer looked like the demon lord he was supposed to be. Chasing down he heard the demon screaming for help. This had been unexpected. He had no idea the General Lord Ivan had taken up a new mate. Well he would just have to kill him before he got to him.

Gilbert was running as fast as he could even though his body was racked in pain. His clothes where torn, bruises horribly all over his white skin, his right eye hurt, his throat burned and he felt some blood on the side of his mouth.

"IVAN! LUDWIG! HELP! HELP ME IVAN! BRUDER!"

Gilbert made it to the meeting door and he bagged on the door screaming as loud as he could for either male to save him. The door flung open and he was pulled inside into a chest and the familiar scent of his mate filled his nose. Letting out a crying of relief his clung tightly as he could in his state but it was short lived as his mate let out a monstrous growl and he was then pushed into his brother's arms.

He heard Ivan growling loudly and he heard his brother's too. Crying more now that he was safe he sobbed loudly knowing that now he wasn't going to die and the screams behind him indicated that Ivan was going to kill the other demon when someone stopped him.

"ENOUGH!" King Alfred yelled. "We need him alive if we want to find anything out!"

"He harmed my mate! Ivan growled out at the King. "He won't live to see another second!"

"You can torture him and we'll both get what we need. General Ivan do not forget who you swore your loyalty too. Besides your mate needs you."

Growling in anger he let two other Generals take the demon away and he walked over to his mate who was still sobbing. He growled again at the bruises and blood. Taking Gilbert he carefully lifted him up and flew to where they had haling potions.

* * *

**=w=**


	9. Pendant

Gilbert whimpered a little more as Ivan licked his side at where a bruise was. One of the best things about being a demon was you could heal one another with small wounds if you were the mate. Hissing as another one was cleaned he closed his eyes.

Looking up Ivan stopped and looked at the bruised body. His mate had been lucky. Licking his lips he leaned down and started to lick near the lower spine. The whimpering noise slowly subsided as the marks slowly disappeared.

Hours later when he was satisfied that the rest would heal on their own Ivan sat back and his mate followed snuggling into his arms seeking more comfort. They were in a horrible position. Gilbert could be with child or he could have lost it. What they didn't know yet. It was still high in the unknown but it made Ivan's anger rise.

Getting to the other of his mate's side he nibbled the bruise before sucking on the darkest part of the bruise to break it up so it could heal faster. Another whimper followed and the albino demon tensed and shivered before relaxing.

Turning his mate over he looked for any signs of sexual activity. As far as he could see there was none. The one who attacked Gilbert was lucky because if there had been signs he would have ignored the King's orders and killed him right away.

Kissing the lower hip lovingly he smiled a bite at the small purring from his lover. Going up he captured the lips for a moment before pulling back. Their tails wrapped together and he could see that Gilbert was slowly falling asleep, his body ready to heal itself in sleep. Covering his mate with his body and wings wrapping around him to keep him safe Ivan watched until the breathing evened out before sitting back to watch his love.

* * *

Arthur could tell that Ludwig was extremely anger. The news of Gilbert's near death and horrible beating was quickly talked about throughout the royals. He watched carefully as Ludwig brutally killed the animal they had been tracking.

At this point they wouldn't be able to eat the seer because it was being ripped to shreds. Turning around he flew a little ways off looking for something to eat. Spotting a field filled with rabbits he swooped down to scoop them out.

Most bearers eat a lot of rabbit because it could help in conceiving and in keeping wings healthy. Looking around he saw a rather well off rabbit. It was nicely plump. Watching it waiting until it had it's back turned and shot off biting it around the neck.

Chomping down harder he waiting for the animal to die. Once it stopped moving he was going to let go of it from his mouth when he heard someone scream eyes wide he turned and saw a woman running away from the field.

Soon more humans showed up. Arthur by all means should have run away but to be honest he had no idea what humans were doing in the royal demons forest? They gathered to see him. One of them came closer to him and he growled softly.

The man stopped and then came closer making him growl a little louder. Not letting go of his kill, which was instinct keeping of hold on it. The man got closer and he growled deeply as a warning sign to the man to keep away and not to get closer.

"It's alright, we mean you no harm. We just want to talk to you."

Hissing Arthur slowly stood up now holding the rabbit in his hands and he spread his wings and just as he was going to fly away when the man spoke again.

"Do you know Francis?"

Stopping Arthur looked back eyes wide.

"A demon with emerald eyes and white wings, are you Arthur."

For a moment he said nothing but then Arthur nodded.

"Then here. This is for you." The man held out a note.

Looking at it Arthur sniffled the air a little before walking over to the man and just as he was about to take it a loud growl made them move away and all of the humans scattered back. Ludwig came between them growling.

Without a word he turned to Arthur and looked him firmly in the eyes. Arthur nodded and flew up into the air but he wanted the little note. However Ludwig aura was demanding he it was clear he didn't want Arthur anywhere near the note. Flying up a head he wondered what his mate was saying to the humans when he saw the man tuck the note back into his pocket.

Ludwig nodded to them and fly up next to him. "Let's go."

"Ludwig, what…" He paused for a second. "What are humans doing here?"

"Those are humans with half demon blood or those with even a drop of demon blood. The King saw it fit that they were welcomed into the Kingdom. They serve the King and love him very much for giving them a safe place to live."

"… the note Ludwig?"

"Nothing you should worry about. Let settle on a place to eat. I see you have your meal. I will search for my own. You will not returned to them for that note. Is that clear?"

"But he said it was from Francis and he's missing. I just want to know-"

"Is. That. Clear?" Ludwig growled.

Shrinking away at the sharp teeth his mate showed Arthur nodded. "Yes, yes of course. Forgive me."

"Let it be for the time being. Go on now, I'll find you shortly."

With that Ludwig flew off to find some game and Arthur looked for somewhere to eat the rabbit. The note still bothered him and he wanted it. However Ludwig would know if he returned to the others. Since they weren't in the castle at the time that meant Ludwig could easily tell where he was and had been.

Seeing as clearing between some trees he flew down and settled there and bit the back of skin of the rabbit's neck and pulled ripping skin off and continued until the rabbit was completely skinned. Then he tossed the skin away and bit into the warm flesh enjoying the rabbit meat. Cook meat was delicious but so was raw meat.

Taking another bit Arthur wondered just when he could get a hold of that note. Pulling off some more of the warm meat he thought of flying back at night-

"Arthur?"

Looking up Arthur was shocked he hadn't smelled his mates scent. "Ludwig?"

"I called your name twice. Are you upset about earlier?"

"No of course not. I was just thinking." Arthur lied. He had read a books about Alpha males and he knew that they had to have control so he would play it safe. "Did you find food?"

"Ja. It's a hog. You eat some too."

Licking the blood off his lips he sat next to his mate as he skinned and pulls a generous piece of meat off for him and Arthur purred that it was the tender part of the kill. Purring he leaned into Ludwig as he bite into it.

Smiling Ludwig wrapped his tail around him as they ate. Once done they sat there for a while until it was time to go back to the palace. When they passed over the small place with all the rabbits he looked down and saw the man hold up the note and then slip it under a rock on the grass.

Arthur knew he would be back that night.

* * *

Alfred looked up in thought. Matthew lay asleep cuddled up to him in their bed. He was thinking long and hard about that to do. It was clear that they would have to resort to fight humans and kill the or perhaps use them as slaves.

Tail holding Matthew tight he thought of what was best for the kingdom. Nodding to himself Alfred knew they would have no choice but attack the humans.

* * *

Gilbert purred at how much attention he was getting form Ivan. Since the attack Ivan hadn't left him. The sweet kisses, hugs, gifts, sweet nothings was all welcomed including the constant mating. Although now his hips hurt he still Ivan was just being a alpha.

Purring as teeth sunk into his mating mark he unconsciously spread his legs in pleasure. Soon he felt his mate enter him making him moan heatedly. Soon they were moving together and feeling only each other. It was perfect.

* * *

Flying over the field Arthur was looking for the rock when he spotted it and swooped down. Picking it up he tucked it away in a small bag and then flew off to a rive and set the bag aside and rolled around in a nearby field to mask the scent of where he had been before taking off back to the palace where he hid the bag under the bed and since the spell kept the scent from getting to Ludwig.

Now all he had to do was find his mate. If he could find out where Ludwig was going to be tonight that would give him a chance to see what was in that note. As he flew by the hall he noticed Gilbert walking in the hall.

"Gilbert."

Looking up Gilbert stopped. "Hey, Arthur."

"How are you feeling?" Arthur said and floated down and landed next to him. "Are your wings feeling better?"

"A little bit. I can't use them yet so I gotta walk everywhere."

"Where are you off too?" Arthur said as they walked together.

"I heard that a demon showed up this morning to the castle asking for help and it was bearer demon who's with child. He was sick because he had to fly away from humans and being with child he shouldn't have been flying as fast as he should have."

"Where is he from?"

"I don't know. But he's going to ask the King for help. Apparently his mate went missing and his family is saying that his mate left him or was killed by humans."

"Really? I hope it wasn't either of those."

"Ja. I'm going to go see about it because I heard there was going to be a hunt after and I was hoping that Ivan would bring me some doe meat."

"Sounds good."

They got to the doors and walked in when they opened for them and Arthur looked around and spotted Ludwig. Parting with Gilbert he went to stand next to his mate. Ludwig greeted him and pulled him close for a kiss before wrapping his tail around him. They stood there as the King sat on his thrown.

Soon they brought in a demon and Arthur noticed that the other must have been at least six or seven months along. The other had tanned skin and short hair, and green eyes. He looked tired and upset and he bowed to the king and two other demons had been next to the bearer.

"Your name?" The King asked.

"Antonio, your majesty."

"And you say you're looking for your mate, right? When was the last time you've seen him?"

"About seven months ago, my lord. He said he was coming here to the Kingdom for something… I'm not aure he didn't say but he did tell me he would be back with in a month's time and it's been seven months so came to find him. I sent letters to him but none have returned."

"I see." Alfred said looking up in thought. "What was your mate's name?"

"Francis Bonfonney,"

The room suddenly got cold and Arthur hissed softly as Ludwig's tail had squeezed him harshly and he was let go and suddenly led out of the room. Ludwig hurried him to their room ignoring his questions about Francis or his mate but when they did get to their room Arthur was pushed in and Ludwig looked him straight in the eye.

"Do _not _ go anywhere near Antonio. Do you _understand_?"

"… Yes, love."

Ludwig nodded. "I will see you later."

The door closed and Arthur heard a distinct sound of a turning click. Ears picking up he waited a second before trying the door knob. It wouldn't budge. His mate locked him in here? Why? What was so im important that his mate had to lock him away?

Looking back at the bed he rushed over and pulled out the small bag. Rushing to the bathroom he filled the tub with hot water as he pulled out the note. Nervous he opened the little envelope and pulls out the small paper and frowned.

'_Traitor to the-' _

It was cut off. As if he had been writing when someone had stopped him. The line that had started the next letter was all scribbled in a curve as if Francis had been torn from the middle of writing. Frowning he putting it away and hid it once more before getting into bath he tried to think of anything that might give him a clue on to what happened to his friend.

Where was he? Why was the necklace damaged upon the roof tops? Why not go to the East Wing? Why shouldn't Arthur talk to Antonio? Why was this letter so important? What was Ludwig hiding? And why was everyone getting so secretive about them?

Maybe Giblet would have better luck.

* * *

Gilbert hissed loudly and growled and Ivan quickly let go before leaning over and kissing the tears that had peeked. He hadn't meat to grip his mate like that suddenly but the bearer demon had mentioned that name made his tense.

Ivan felt Gilbert giving him a questionable look so he scooted him away from everyone. "Go to our room, Da? I will be there soon."

"But-"

Leaning down Ivan licked the over sensitive mating mark making his mate moan softly. "Go on, I will be right there."

"Ja,"

Ivan kissed his purring mate before sending him on his way and going back to see what was happening and what the King will do. Getting there he saw Alfred nod and they lead the other demon along to give him a room to stay in.

After that was done Alfred stood up. "General Ivan, and General Ludwig, join me in the meeting room. You know which one."

They nodded and all three parted ways. Matthew spoke a few words with Alfred before going to see about the new demon and make him comfortable since Antonio was with child. Letting him Alfred hurried on the secret passages to the meeting room.

In there he stood in front of the table waiting. Soon a painting opened up and in stepped Ivan and he closed it and a second later the wall moved opened and Ludwig stepped into the meting room and locked the door.

Alfred folded his arms and growled. "He has a mate!"

"Francis must have found him right before retuning here." Ivan said sitting down. "The time line fits since Antonio is seven months. He probably didn't even know he was with child until he started to show."

"Not only that." Ludwig said and pulled out something and placed it on the table. "My mate Arthur found this one the roof of the castle when flying overhead."

Alfred and Ivan looked at the necklace. It was Francis's. They knew that. It was torn off in battle a while ago. One the three of them knew well. Alfred picked it up and snorted.

"Gilbert's been asking about it." Ivan said. "He wants to know where his friend is."

"Arthur has been asking as well."

"As has Matthew." Alfred said throwing the necklace down. "Distract them."

"I will go talk with Arthur but you gave Francis's mate a place to stay. What if he finds out?"

"Calm down, Ludwig." Alfred said looking. "You just make sure to keep his busy. Find someone to take him around and show him a fun time."

"And the truth about Francis?" Ivan said looking at him. "We have four demons looking for Francis. Our mates know Francis one way or another and Antonio's belongs to Francis."

"It's true. I saw his neck and shoulder. The Spanish demons proudly show their mating marks for others to see."

"You can't tell who belongs to whom just by a mark." Alfred said.

"He had a matching pendant."

The was a silence in the room before Alfred stood up. "Keep them away from the East Wing."

They nodded.

"That's all you can leave."

When the two taller demons left Alfred look at the necklace as it laid on the table and growled. Tail twitching angrily he stood and grabbed it and shoved it into pocket and walked out the secret passage ways, heading up to the higher towers of the East Wing. Getting threw the rooms and the passages and so many other tunnels he got to the place he wanted to be and sat down on a chair and took out the pendant and looked at it.

Standing he walked over to the bed and moved the sheets and blankets around and then reached up and hung the necklace on the a rope hanging from the one poles at the middle of the bed top and let it hand there before smirking and looking down.

"You're mate's here, Francis."

Blue eyes glared at him.

* * *

Oh snap things just got real O.o'


	10. Entrance

Antonio laid there in his room looking up at the ceiling. His mate hadn't been here… the king and others have said so themselves. Then where could he be? Rubbing his stomach Antonio sighed and rolled on his side to be more comfortable.

The child inside him kicked and he purred. He was happy he had conceived right away. Sitting up a little Antonio yawned and little and thought about napping but he couldn't even if he tried. He would only feel the longing for his mate.

Walking to the bedroom door Antonio figured he would take a long walk around the garden. As he walked on he glanced up as a shadow came upon him. Smiling he bowed to the demon.

"General Ludwig, how nice to see you."

"You as well. The King has found some leads for you. A few others and myself will look into them for you since you are with child. I hope you will do well to stay in the ground of the castle until we come back."

"Yes! Si, I won't leave!" Antonio rushed up to him. "Please, please tell me right away if you find him!"

Ludwig almost felt guilt as he looked into those desperate green eyes. They were too much the same color of his own mate. Nodding he flew up into the air and went straight to his room where he had told Arthur to stay.

When he got there he found Arthur pacing about tailing swinging back and forth fast and arms holding himself. Ludwig knew right away he mate was dying to get out and fly around. Another thing to feel guilty of.

"Arthur."

Jumping a little Arthur turned around. "Ludwig, I didn't see you there."

The taller demon watched him stay in place tail still going back in forth now faster. It was clear he was itching to get out and do something outside this room and how could Ludwig blame him? He had been stuck in here for three days.

"Come with me Arthur. We shall hunt."

"Wonderful!" Arthur rushed to him tails wrapping together. "I want to get some rabbit meat, love."

Smiling Ludwig held him for a second. "Then you shall have what you wish for."

Going out first he heard Arthur follow him flying around but close enough to him but his mate was enjoying the freedom and even did a few tricks in the air. Something off and Ludwig looked over and was surprised to see Gilbert speeding off high into the air but then he noticed that his brother was playing.

The albino was letting himself fall out of the air before flying back up again and repeating the simple fun action now that his wings had been fully healed. High up Gilbert flew again before pulling in his wings and dropping so far. Smiling for a moment he continued on until he noticed that Arthur wasn't with him. Stopping he looked back and realized Arthur had ended up mimicking Gilbert's actions.

Watching for a minute he couldn't place why Arthur would mimic until he tensed and noticed something. More bearers where joining in on this. Not only that but flying in time with each other. First going up and the falling back down.

"Arthur, enough. Let's go."

It was as if Arthur hadn't even heard him as the smaller demon flew up higher then the last time before dropping back down. It was only then that he caught a scent and growled angrily. It was a spell. One that must only affect bearers.

Flying up he grabbed Arthur in one arm and then made another swoop to starched Gilbert right out of the air and then suddenly went limp passing out. Flying them to the ground he let out a warning and soon demons where stanching the bearers out of the sky and bring them back to the castle.

Ludwig went back to look for the scent of the spell however he couldn't pin point just where it was coming from. The area was far off. Sending out a warning to others and soon more demons where snatching the demons out of the air and bring them back to the palace. The second they were taken out of the air they seemed to pass out.

Finding the area he shot down to battle with some traitor demons.

* * *

Gilbert opened his eyes slowly. Wincing he put a hand to his head groaning softy as his head pounded. Where was he? The last thing he remembered was being in his room when he heard had suddenly wanted to go out flying.

Now he was laying here on the floor. Tail wagging slightly he rolled over and laid on his stomach. he wasn't feeling well. All over he felt awful and his body felt heavy. The pounding in his head didn't stop and any noise made it worse. Whimpering a little he tried to heal himself but he just couldn't muster up the strength to even push himself off the floor.

There was the sound of fighting far off but Gilbert couldn't see it. It was then he noticed that not only was he laying there but so were many other bearer demons. What happened? Why were they laying here? Was there an attack?

"… Ivan…?" Gilbert mumbled out. "…. Ivan…"

Someone leaned over him rubbing his back. For a second he thought it was Ivan but then realized it was the Queen.

"Rest. It was a spell and they have found the ones responsible. I will give you something to help."

Something was said and soon Gilbert felt the horrible feeling leave him but his strength was taken from him. Looking confused he slowly started to fall asleep as he watched the Queen give the same healing spell to the other demons.

Matthew checked all the demons and made sure they each got a spell to heal them. Lucky for him he had been somewhere where the spell didn't reach. Healing the next demon Matthew noticed Arthur and saw him struggling to get up and ran over to him and cast the spell. He had mixed it with a sleeping spel when he noticed that the demons had their strengths pulled form their bodies.

This was bad. He would have to tell Alfred about it when his mate returned. What kind of spell could drain over fifty demons of their strength? He heard someone panting softly and the scent of blood hit his nose. Looking around he frowned and rushed forward.

The new demon, Antonio, was holding his stomach and Matthew had a sickening realization. The child was on its way! This was not good.

"Bring a healer and a midwife! Now!" Matthew screamed orders to servants. "Gather more servants and more the demons to their rooms! Move it!"

* * *

Alfred let himself fall into the river washing the blood off himself as did many others. They had killed most of the traitors and brought the others in for questioning. Once the blood was off he flew up giving out some orders before flying back to his palace.

Landing there he walked a few feet when he heard someone crying and whimpering. It was so sorrowful and pitifully he wondered what could be so bad? Opening the door he walked in as a few bowed at him and others gasped softly.

When Alfred noticed his mate sitting there on the bed rubbing the new demon's back looking sad he raised an eyebrow but then noticed a small bundle wrapped up and in a box. The bundle was unmoving and the face was covered.

So that's what had happened.

A lost child.

"Matthew."

"Alfred… it seems the spell drained the baby's strength as well… Antonio is heartbroken."

"Of course." Alfred sighed and then looked up. "Matthew, I need to speak with you. It's important."

"Alright. Antonio, I will return soon. Rest."

* * *

Arthur moved about trying to get his wits about him. His mind was in panic mode. Where was he? What was going on? He remembered being in his room. Then someone came in and held water to his lips but it smelled off somehow. Now he was being carried and this wasn't his mate's scent. Opening his eyes he blinked away times as this knew demon carried him to his room and laid him there.

Feeling the feeling to heave he looked over and tensed as he noticed his eldest brother pointing a sword and him and then suddenly the blade came slashing down.

* * *

**Chapter end.**

**I coudl really use some ideas. Help? **


End file.
